Creonese Wayminding
Creonese wayminding is a type of shaping that is only used in Creon, and in Junction, where all shaping powers work. In Creon, the shaping is called wayminding, or minding '''for short, and the shapers are called Wayminders. Wayminders can still create portals outside of Creon and Junction; it is just a bit harder. Advanced Wayminders can manage to do it in Zeropolis to creat thruports. Wayminders form a complex society that do not get involved in politics but just open ways for anyone who will pay enough. Abilities * '''Space-Time Manipulation - Wayminders have power over space. ** Portal Creation - Wayminders can open wayports, commonly called ways, between two locations. This severely depletes their energy, though. Wayminders can open ways to any kingdom, but only from Creon or Junction. Outside of Creon or Junction, their powers over time cannot be used but a Wayminder can still open portals. With enough Wayminders, permanent ways can be opened, usually small ones. ** Sensory Tracking - There are certain kinds of minding that can keep Wayminders out, some easy to break through, others not. Wayminders can ‘see’ anywhere in the Outskirts, in order to know where to open a way. It is used alongside Portal Creation. ** Dimensional Travel - Advanced Wayminders can also open ways to Outside, usually Earth. These portals, instead of being see-through, shine a brilliant light over the nearby vicinity. However, while normal ways will permanently send you wherever you want, ways to the Outside can only keep you there for a short time. Then, ways will open up next to you to bring you back to the Outskirts. The only exception is the Pilgrim Path. It is used alongside Portal Creation '''and '''Sensory Tracking. * Time Manipulation - Wayminders can manipulate time. ** Time Stopping - Advanced Wayminders can stop targets while still being able to move around, like Lorenzo Debray's demonstration on Jace. This power is also utilized by the Founding Stone. ** Time Travel - The most extraordinary Wayminders are called Time Jumpers, and can create ways to the past for a short amount of time. The farther back, the more energy it takes. Most of the time, the only Time Jumpers are Grand Shapers or exceptional others. Ways through time are a deep, ominous black. No Time Jumper can travel to the future. The only exception is the first of three potions that were created by the Ancient Ten, the most powerful Wayminders, that allowed the user to travel 100 hundred years to the future. This power is used alongside Portal Creation. * Age Manipulation - Advanced Wayminders can manipulate their age. ** Age Deceleration '''- Advanced Wayminders can decelerate their age to the point that they barely age at all and are seemingly immortal. Otherwise, another way is to steal power from a true user. ** '''Age Reversal - No known Wayminder can reverse their age. The only exception is the second potion that was created by the Ancient Ten, that allowed the user to retain their youth. * Future-Probability Cognition - No known Wayminder can travel to the future. The only exception is the third potion that was created by the Ancient Ten, that allowed the user to see the most probable future for the next three days then return to the present. Known Users Power Users * Ella * Stafford Pemberton (stolen from Elegance) * Violet * Lorenzo Debray * Kendo Rattan * Hunter * Kezlyn Vedor * Unspecified Wayminders Object Users * Brogan (second potion) * Cole (third potion) Category:Shaping Powers